Recovery
by Yuuri Uchiha
Summary: Sequel to "Betrayal" Yuki tries to win Shuichi back after the horrible thins he did.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Gravitation –sigh-

Summary of Chapter 1: Now that Shuichi is awake Eiri must attempt to bring him out of his confusion after three years of sleeping.

Recovery

Sequel to Betrayal

Chapter 1: Confusion

"Eiri" came a weak breathless voice behind him.

The blonde turned in shock and began to smile.

"Shuichi" he whispered.

He stood there for a second, taking in the sight before him. Three years ago Shuichi had been hit by a car with so much force that it had thrown him into a coma. During the three years his already petit lover had become even smaller. His once pink hair had faded back into its natural raven color. Three years of watching Shuichi lay in bed, three years of hoping, three years of praying, and finally; Shuichi was awake.

Once the shock wore off he began to slowly take steps towards the hospital bed. As he made the short but slow walk towards the bed he kept his eyes on Shuichi, trying his best not to blink in fear that his small lover would return to his comma.

Shuichi gave him a small shy smile as Eiri sat on the bed facing him. Shuichi's cheeks became warm as a blush crept onto his face. Eiri's eyes were roaming all over his body and it made him shy. "Hi…" Shuichi finally said in a small voice.

Eiri's eyes stopped their roaming and landed back on Shuichi's face. Eiri's body began to shake. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he drew Shuichi into a war embrace and began to sob. Shuichi's body went rigid. He had never seen Eiri sob. He had seen him cry silently but these were genuine sobs. "I'm sorry Shu. I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault that you're here. I love you, Shuichi" at this statement Shuichi began to push Eiri away in shock.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you"

Shuichi's eyes turned away from Eiri's gaze and his hands continued to push him away. "E-Yuki (1), how can you say that?" Shuichi scooted further away from the blonde man. "You're married now. You can't tell me you love me that is like cheating on your wife"

Eiri's eyes widened, he then proceeded to mentally slapped himself. "Shuichi, what's the last thing you remember?"

Shuichi's face twisted in confusion at the question but decided to answer it anyways. "Umm…I remember going to cross the street. Then I stopped in the middle of the road and turned back because I thought I heard you call my name. Then…then…I think everything went black. I felt pain and I heard crying. Then I woke up and here we are" Shuichi answer Eiri's question to the best of his abilities, but was still confused as to why he had asked that.

Slowly Shuichi's eyes wandered around the room taking in his surroundings. He looked down at himself and noticed an IV drip connected to his arm and that he was dressed in a hospital gown. He felt confused mixed with panic. "Yuki, where am I?"

"Shuichi that memory of you crossing the street…" Eiri paused to look at Shuichi who gave him a nod to continue. "That happened three years ago. You've been in a coma this whole time"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "What? I'm confused Yuki. That was three years ago? That doesn't make any sense! I just woke up from a small nap not a three year coma!" Shuichi's emotions of confusion were overflowing. Eiri held Shuichi's hand to calm him down before he continued.

"The day that you were crossing the street, I had just come back from Seiko's house. I broke off my engagement to her, to be with you." Eiri's other hand moved to Shuichi's cheek to caress it lightly. Shuichi's eyes had brightened after that statement. "I drove back to the house to stop you from leaving. When I got there I saw you crossing the street and called out your name, because of this you stopped in the middle of the road to turn around. Then you were hit by a car. You've been in a coma for three years now."

Just as quickly as the light in Shuichi's eyes had appeared, it left. Shuichi's mind slowly came out of confusion. "I've been in a coma…for three years?" he restated slowly.

"Yes"

"What? No that can't be, there's no way I could sleep that long! Three years? No! You're lying to me! You always lie to me! You lied to me when you said you loved me! You cheated on me! You said you'd never do it again, but you did! You must be lying about this too! Why would you say such a lie?" Shuichi yelled deeply confused.

Eiri was surprised at the outburst of sheer panic that came from the raven haired boy. "Shu, I'm sorry baby. I know I've hurt you, please believe me when I say I love you." Eiri's pleas fell on deaf ears because Shuichi continued to scream and panic. He tried tearing his IV out but Eiri pinned him down.

"Don't touch me, I hate you!"

Eiri eyes widened in shock as he slowly retreated from the panicking boy. The nurses ran in to sedate the panicking patient. Eiri slowly sank down in the nearby chair. 'He hates me? Shuichi would never hate me…Would he?'

Eiri's eyes fell back on the now sedated Shuichi. The raven haired boy had returned back to sleeping. He looked like an angel. The blonde writer got up and placed a kiss on Shuichi's forehead before leaving. "I love you Shuichi. I'll definitely win you back, so please…don't hate me." Eiri whispered before heading home

Shuichi went to call him Eiri (since that's his real name) but felt he didn't have the right to do so because he thought Eiri was married and didn't love him anymore.

Okay I did it! xD This time I didn't flake out like I usually do woo! So this is the first chapter of the Sequel! There will definitely be more chapters I'm not going to do what I did last time and leave y'all (- I'm from Texas .") with a one-shot story. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :D I'm making it hard for Eiri to win back Shu-chan! Because he really hurt him!


	2. What happened?

Super Awesome Special Thanks to **Midoto Hikari**. Thanks for reminding me that my story is loved =D!

Chapter 2:

What happened?

Shuichi sat in the hospital bed staring absent mindedly out the window to his left. After he had awakened from his drug induced nap, the doctor had calmly explained that he had been in a comma for three years. Shuichi took it better the second time he was told this fact, only panicking minimally, not enough to be forced into taking another nap.

He sighed heavily. Three years had gone by. What had happened in three years? What happened to Bad Luck? Did they break up? Did they get a new lead singer? What about his parents? Were still alive and healthy? Did people miss him? These questions and many more swam around in Shuichi's head, unable to produce any answers. Suddenly the door opened revealing the man who could answer all these questions.

Yuki slowly walked into the room, unsure if Shuichi would panic again or not. He took the chair to the right of Shuichi's bed and slowly sat down, his eyes watching the pink haired boy for a sign of protest. None came. He sat silently for a long moment before finally gathering the courage to speak. "Shuichi?"

Shuichi turned to Yuki and smiled warmly. Shuichi still felt the bitter taste of betrayal in his mouth, but he couldn't help smiling at the blonde man. He looked the same. He was still youthful, his blonde hair turned golden in the light, and the bags under his eyes meant he had just finished up a book. He reached out to cup the novelists face with his palm.

Yuki's eyes widened at the sudden tenderness. Slowly he closed his eyes. He placed his had above Shuichi's and leaned into it. Tears fell from his eyes and fell silently onto his lap. He had missed Shuichi. Their home had been quiet for three years without Shuichi there to fill it with noise. The quiet gave Yuki time to think about how he had treated Shuichi. Three years of contemplating his actions he'd come to a conclusion. He promised himself that when Shuichi awakened he would take his walls down and allow the young boy into his heart. He had put those walls up to protect himself from getting hurt.

He loved Shuichi though. He would take the risk of getting hurt; he needed to let Shuichi now how he felt about him. Without thinking about how Shuichi would react, Yuki uttered the words "I love you."

This time it was Shuichi's turn to be surprised. Yuki was crying and he had just expressed his love for him. It was too much for Shuichi to take all at once. Yes, he did still love the blonde novelist dearly, but he could still remember how easily Yuki had betrayed him. He remembered the night Yuki had brought home a woman. Shuichi was sure he'd die of a broken heart. He had spent the entire night crying until a migraine had formed. The next morning Yuki had apologized. He was willing to forgive him, yet Yuki had once again betrayed him that same night.

Things were never the same after that. Every day passed by slowly for Shuichi. Every day he hoped Yuki would notice him. Just look his way if only for a second. Then everything finally came to an end for Shuichi when Yuki told him that he would be marrying someone. Shuichi could no longer cry. He had cried over many months and no more tears would come. His body could no longer produce them. When he got out of the shower Yuki practically attacked him. He had waited for Yuki to fall asleep afterwards before limping to the bathroom to clean himself. He had been torn very badly when Yuki had taken him. Quietly he patched himself up and returned to lay with Yuki, knowing that when morning came; everything with be over.

Shuichi's began to cry at the harsh memories. Slowly he pulled his hand away from the blonde's cheek. "I'm sorry Yuki" Shuichi said, finally speaking. "I-I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore. Please, let's just take this slow."

Yuki smiled sadly. It hurt that Shuichi could not trust him, but that was to be expected. "I understand, I won't push you, we'll take this slow."

Shuichi smiled, thankful that Yuki understood. "It's been three years, so what did I miss?" Shuichi asked with a light tone as though he'd only been asleep for an hour.

"A lot" Yuki replied. "Anything you want to know specifically?"

"What happened to Bad Luck?" Shuichi felt horrible that he'd left his band for three years. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't blame them if they had moved on.

"They've been on temporary hiatus; they've been waiting patiently for you to wake up."

"R-Really? I can't believe they did that, why?"

"They believed you'd wake up, so they waited."

Shuichi felt himself brighten, thankful that his band had waited for his return. "What about my family?"

"Their all fine and healthy, though Maiko got married. She's currently pregnant with her firstborn."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I missed my own sister's wedding. I'm a horrible big brother!"

Yuki laughed at Shuichi's hysteria. "Well you're awake now, so you won't miss the birth of your niece."

"What-What about you, Yuki, what have you been up to?"

"I've moved into a different apartment. Other than that, my time has been spent here in this very chair." He said laughing lightly.

"Why did you spend so much time here? I mean aren't you…You know…um…"

"No Shuichi, I'm not married."

"Oh!" Color quickly flooded Shuichi's cheeks.

"The day you were moving out, I went to her house and told her that I would not be marrying her." Yuki's face darkened. "I raced back home in hopes that I would still find you there. You were crossing the street when I parked, so I yelled out at you. You stopped in the middle of the road to see who was calling you, and that's when it happened. The car hit you because I called out to you. It was my fault. If I hadn't called your name you would have paid more attention to the road. It's my entire fault, Shu. I-I…"

"Yuki, it's not your fault, don't feel guilty." Shuichi was trying to calm the novelist to the best of his abilities, but Yuki was convinced it was his entire fault.

Yuki suddenly rose. "I should probably let the others in. Everyone's waiting outside to see you." On that note Yuki walked towards the door to allow the others in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that it took so long. At first I had writers block and then my internet crashed =( No good. Well here it is =D! I think that I might bring "the whore" back just to create drama, but I'm not quite sure. What was her name? Seiko? Yeah I think that was it xD lolz well I'll try to update soon but keep in mind I currently have two ongoing stories this one and "Dance with the Devil" so I hope back and forth between the two. Well I hoped you enjoyed. Please, Please! Review! If you don't I won't be inspired =( and then the review button will cry because it thinks it's useless. Then it might jump off a 50 story building and we would never hear from him again =O! Poor review button don't let that happen to him =(


End file.
